The Sodurians
'The Sodurians '''is a made up spin off series of Thomas and Friends that was created by Brandon. Unlike the regular series, this series will be made by Disney Computer Animation Films. It will air on Disney Channel in 2017. Season 1 Episodes #Thomas' Special - A big tank engine named Quinton visits Sodor and is very rude to Thomas and the engines on the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line. #Old Sapphire - After James bursts his safety valve from going to fast, Edward is told to pull his train. However, he does it before he ends up getting into a situation himself. #Henry Goes To America - Henry gets into an argument with Gordon and Murdoch over America's biggest station. But Henry gets his chance when he gets a surprise. #Gordon and the Railway Choice Awards - The Railway Choice Awards are coming to Sodor and Gordon is sure he'd win the award for fastest express engine. But to his surprise, he doesn't. #School Train James - James loves seeing the students from Great Waterton High and after Henry has a mishap with the students, James gets one of the surprises of his life. #Earls and Passengers - Percy is told by Gordon that if he is late again, his passengers will get left behind. Because of that, Percy ends up not being really useful. #Toby To The Rescue - Toby has just come back from Crovan's Gate after an accident, but he has to rescue Gordon from two accidents that he has. #No Hamburgers for Duck - There is a restaurant named "Gales Greese" that's on Duck's Branch Line and the manager is Duck's friend. But after an unlikely circumstance, Duck is in for an adventure. #Missing Cars - One day, Donald and Douglas come back to the yards to find out that their freight cars are missing. So they must go on a quest to find them. #The Lorry vs. Oliver the Western Engine - One of the horrid lorries returns to help work on a new station and Oliver gets into a scuffle with them. Season 2 Episodes #Paxton and the New Diesel '- 'The work on the Hechenbeck Branch Line is too much for Paxton so Sir Topham Hatt brings in a new diesel named Brandon to help out. #Emily's Arianating Experience '- 'Emily is excited when pop singer-songwriter, Ariana Grande comes to Sodor. But Stafford is chosen to take her instead. #Thomas Helps His Friends - Thomas has a day off so he decides to go and help his friends out. But he ends up having to help Diesel 10. #Daisy's Devious Detour - Daisy and Ryan are both competing to give the Duke and Duchess of Boxford a tour of the new Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line. #Bert the Sunken ' - 'Bert teases Rex for an accident that he had with a tractor. But he ends up getting into a situation himself. #'Duck and Rosie '- Rosie is asked to come and help out on The Little Western, and Oliver is asked to show her around. But unfortunately, Rosie is not easy to deal with. #Sir Handel and the Baking Soda - Sir Handel teases Luke about his incident with some shaving cream and calls him a white engine. But he ends up in a whitening situation himself. #'Murdoch's Money Madness '- Murdoch loves taking the money train to the bank. He gets into a controvery with the recently released from prison, Sailor John who has a new trick up his sleeve. #'Gregory Chases Whiff '''- Gregory the garbage truck has to chase Whiff down one morning when he is late bringing the trash to the dock. #Charlie Checks In - Just before the annual engine show, Charlie is helping Thomas and Percy with a goods train but ends up "Checking Inn". Category:Spin-off Series Category:The Sodurians